Affinity
by Alxxlee
Summary: (Modern AU!) Brady meets his childhood friend for the first time in over 16 years. On his own decision, he makes it his goal to try and reconnect with her but after all this time, will he even want a friendship at all? On a semi-hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The early morning was hard to shake off for some people but not this fair haired woman, she was quite attuned to getting up early and fixing breakfast for the rest of her kin. She hummed a light tune as she flipped, poured and scrambled their collective breakfasts; her skills in the kitchen not a match for anyone. She perked up as she heard faint steps and yawns from above. A smile cracked on her plump lips, that was the sound of the family rising up for another day. She turned off the stove and oven and began to plate the fruits of her labour.

She set and served the four plates an equal amount of food as well as pouring two glasses of juice and two glasses of tea. She knew her children weren't much tea drinkers like her and their father so juice will have to suffice for them. In a matter of minutes she was greeted by two tired faces. A young man who dressed raggedy with messy hair, you can tell he barely gave any thought to his appearance- much to his mother's dismay, he was accompanied by a young girl, despite her tiredness you can tell she was quite perky today. She dressed with thoughtfulness and a bit too brightly for her mother's or her brother's tastes. The two sat down and dug into their breakfasts. A smile crossed the woman's face as she sat down too, taking a sip of her tea as she looked around.

"Kids, do you have an idea where your father might be?" She inquired as she peered at their faces.

The young girl shrugged. "We saw him come out of the bathroom."

"Yeah, think he's still getting dressed or somethin'" The young man said with a mouthful of pancake flakes.

Their mother scoffed. "Don't talk with your mouthful Brady and please use proper english."

The man, known as Brady rolled his eyes and continued to eat. The mother shook her head, she spent good money on trying to teach him how to speak properly but the lessons never took. though his sister, Morgan has taken to the lessons quite well.

"I see well then continue eating, then it's off with you both. Be sure to walk your sister to school before you set off Brady." she informed her son, looking at hi dead in the eye.

"Aw come on ma, you know me, Morgan here is in good hands." Brady grinned as he patted his younger sister on the back.

"Good, Morgan did you remember everything you needed today?" She turned to her gaze to her daughter.

Morgan gave a nod and smiled. "Yes mother, I even packed the day before so I wouldn't forget."

"Excellent- oh now would you look at the time, finish up and be on your way my lovelies." She shooed them off.

Brady and Morgan quickly gobbled up their remaining scraps off their plates before heading out of the kitchen. A sigh came from their mother as she heard the door closed.

"Kids off already?" She jumped but calmed to see her husband.

"Yes, dear they are quite gone now." She smiled as he walked in.

Her husband strolled in, his violet hair well combed, his black suit cleaned and free of imperfections. A giggle escaped her lips as he struggled with his tie, she got up out of her chair and aided him.

"And you my love, are looking quite dashing this morning." She commented as her swift fingers worked with his tie.

"Thanks, i have to be if i'm going to continue working with the king." He chuckled, a little flustered he couldn't do his own tie.

"Ah yes, Roan, my husband and aid to the King of Ylisse. But oh where would you be without me if you could not do up your own tie?" She teased as she lightly patted her handiwork.

He rolled his eyes. "indeed, H guess that's why H have you here." using his index finger to bring his wife's face to meet his his.

"Maribelle, my wife and world's best tie tier." He smiled.

She laughed. "My dear those words do no even fit together in that sentence. You're worse then Brady at speaking english."

"Like father like son." Roan commented.

"Much to my dismay." She shook her head. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I don't know, maybe." He grinned, placing his arm on her waist.

Noticing this she smacked his hand. "Oh no, you are not going to be late again."

He chuckled and rubbed his hand. "I'm sure Chrom would understand, traffic, my alarm not going off." He shrugged, trying to feign innocence.

Maribelle shook her head. "Roan you are just terrible." She placed her hands on his chest. "But- if you ask nicely, maybe i will reconsider." she winked.

"and i'm the terrible one." he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

At the bus stop, Brady was twiddle with his keys, a normal thing he does often when he is bored. Morgan on the other hand was balancing on the edge of the sidewalk, she was careful enough not to fall down on the road and when she was falling she made sure it was on the sidewalk instead.

"How much longer?" she whined.

Sighing impatiently, Brady answered. "Be patient will ya."

Morgan just frowned. "Ugh why don't we just use your car?"

"It's not my car, and I don't have a license yet. Why don't we just call up your boytoy and ride with him?" Brady retaliated

Morgan blushed. "He isn't my 'boytoy' he's a really good friend, besides hes grounded."

Brady rolled his eyes. "Not grounded enough since I keep hearing you type furiously late at night." He chuckled.

Morgan frowned, stopping in her balancing act and crossed her arms. "Whatever, you're just jealous at how good of friends we are."

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that." He shrugged.

A bus slowly drove up to them, parking close the bus stop. Brady and Morgan hopped on, scanning their cards before finding their seats, the bus began to move again after they sat down. Morgan turned to look out the window, seeing the scenery pass on by as the bus drove.

"Riding the bus is pretty great though, we get to see lots of interesting places." Morgan smiled as they drove by their home.

"Dad hasn't left yet, wonder what he's doing." she inquired.

"You don't want to know." Brady answered.

Morgan shrugged, losing interest in finding out. She continued to look out as the bus passed by several houses and a playground. The journey on the bus ride was long but they arrived at their stop on time. They both got off, the bus driving away as soon as they get off. They then started walking a few blocks down the street to see a huge building, it was surrounded but kids around Morgan's ages; some were chatting others were buried in a book. Brady looked around, seeing and hearing the other kids reminded him of his time here. This high school was his life before and now it's Morgan's. Morgan waved to a couple of girls who were talking. one had cerulean colored hair, another had chestnut hair they both waved her over.

Morgan turned to her brother. "Got to go, see you after class." She gave him a quick hug before running towards her friends.

Brady watched her go, satisfied that she was with her friends he took his leave, he started walking down the street back to the bus. He heard the engine of a car coming up behind him, thinking nothing of it as he continued on his way until he heard his name being spoken.

"Brady!" He turned to see an azure colored haired woman driving a Cabriolet with another woman, looking much younger with the same colored hair..

Smiling as he reconisged the driver and the passenger. "hey Lucina, hey Cythnia."

"What are you doing walking? I thought you had a car." Lucina asked.

"It's not my car and no license remember?" he answered plainly.

"Sorry, forgot about that. You can ride with me if you want." Lucina offered.

Brady though for a moment, he's going to be waiting for a long time if he uses the bus and it has to be at multiple stops, which would mean he gets to class late.

"Sure." He opened the car door and sat in the back.

Lucina put the car back into drive and the car went forward. The ride was short as they stopped in front of the highschool again, Cythnia getting off.

"Bye sis! see you after class." She smiled and waved before running off.

Lucina waved bye and drove off. The ride was silent at first, both not really talking until Lucina broke the silence.

"So Brady, how's your course going?" Lucina asked.

"Pretty good, nursing isn't so bad." Brady replied.

"That's great, my course is going great too."

"Never though you'd be one for politics but I guess I should have known. With you being Chrom's daughter and all." Brady stated.

"As his daughter and heir to his position it's my duty to know how the political world work." Lucina smiled.

Brady chuckled. "Does the same apply to Cythnia?"

Lucina chuckled. "She's a free spirit, there's nothing we can do that can sway her."

"Yeah, she prefers fiction and roleplaying then sitting in a boardroom." Brady mused.

"That she does, at least our cousin is the same way. I've gotten too old to play with her." Lucina sighed.

"Hmp, yeah, Owain is alright but he and my sis have been spending a little bit too much time together. kind of gets you suspicious huh?" Brady questioned.

Lucina laughed. "Brady you may just be paranoid. Morgan and Owain are probably just good friends."

Brady huffed. "maybe." He muttered.

Lucina drove her car up to a free parking space, she and Brady got off in unison. Lucina went over to a machine, Brady started to look around while he waited for her. The whole space around them was mostly parking space but in front, a little ways ahead was a tall building accompanied by smaller ones on the sides had several older men and women walking around. This university was one of ylisse's best learning institutes in the country. Lucina could have easily gotten in by just being Chrom's daughter, Brady had to work his ass off just to get here.

"Ticket's paid for, come on." Lucina piped up.

The two walked from the parking lot to the building, entering the doors they could see a buzz of activity; different types of clubs took up the lobby, students passed on by, some stayed and chatted with friends.

"It's a lot more lively when new students arrive." Lucina mentioned.

"Thank naga we don't have to go through with what they're going through." Brady stated.

"Yeah, well see you after class." Lucina waved goodbye as she disappeared into the crowd of students.

Brady waved her bye before looking ahead of him, he sighed as he took a step forward. A hard push moved him forward but he held his stance and pushed back. probably some dumb kid trying to cause something. Instead he heard a feminine yelp and some things falling onto the ground. He quickly spun around and looked down. He saw a pale blonde haired girl, on the ground, still dazed from the fall.

"Aw crap, sorry about that miss." Brady flushed in the face at knocking down a girl.

"It's fine." she answered in a timid voice.

"Here, let me help you." He got down on his knees as he started gathering up her things.

She started grabbing a few books and papers that fell, Brady grabbing her pencils and a stack of plastic wrapped books. He eyed this things curiously, reading a title of one- 'The view points of religious endenvours.' he chuckled.

"A religious major or something?" He mused.

"Religious studies yes, thank you." She said as he grabbed her stuff from him.

"No probably, first time here?" He asked.

"Yeah, first year." She looked down, embarrassed.

"Well I could get you there if you want." He offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't accept that, you probably have class already." She protested.

"Nah, my teacher always late anyways." He offered her a smile. "Least I could do is offer to bring you to class for knocking you down."

The blonde haired girl went silent, Brady couldn't really read her face, he couldn't tell if she was going to turn him down or just walk away. They stayed their for awhile in the busy lobby of the university. She shifted uncomfortably before giving her his answer.

"If you want to then okay." Her quiet voice was hard to hear but Brady got the message.

"Great, follow me." He smiled as he started off down through the lobby between the other students.

The girl followed close behind him, not wanting to get lost maybe in this sea of people. Brady lead them throughout the university, up and down stairs, over walkways. The trip was quite a walk but it wasn't so bad when they finally made it to the room where the girl's class was held in.

"Oh i'm so late." She mumbled as she stared at the time on the hanging clock.

"It's your first day, I'm sure the professor can let this slip by." Brady assured her.

"I hope so, thanks again I appreciate it." She gave him a smile.

"No problem." He smiled back. "Uh say, what's your name?"

The girl giggled and opened the door to the classroom. "Noire."

The closed the door before Brady could reply. He was left in the hallway, a question burning inside him.

"Noire.."

* * *

**first story uploaded so light criticism would be best if you please.**

**the pairings and the kid's parents are based off my game file, if you have different parents and pairs for each kid then that's find and all but these are my pairs so do not hate me for having these pairs.**

**-AL**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the morning went well enough for Brady, his instructor was late usual but to make up for it he gave the class an easy lesson. The new animatronic dummies they use to simulate emergencies was pretty cool. Brady loved working with the dummies on lessons, it made it easier for him to get the feel of how a real hospital is runned. The lessons ran short so the class was let out early, marking an end to a long and boring monday. He left the classroom in a rush and went straight to the locker room to change. He entered in his combination with ease, hearing the satisfying click of the lock was relaxing. He quickly undressed before the other guys caught up with him; he really wished the locker room had individual change rooms like they do at indoor swimming pools. He put on his regular clothes, packing his back with his notebooks and several modules. He neatly placed his uniform in the locker, locking it and tugging on the lock to make sure it was secure before leaving

Fixing his backpack before heading down the hall, Brady had a lot to read if he was going to pass next week's test but he can't seem to focus on that. His mind was wondering to the pale blond girl he met earlier; her very name had rung back memories. Memories he could not but he felt as if he knew that name forever; he walked the halls of the university to try and jog his memories. Drawing a blank at every turn, he's starting to be just as bad as his sister- and she can barely remember breakfast.

"Oh, sorry. excuse me."

Brady was brought of out his thoughts, looking around for the source of the voice. He cracked a smile, seeing the familiar blond still bumping into people. He walked up behind her.

"Ya doing okay?" She turned around, looking slightly relieved.

"Yeah, though I think I brought too many books for my first lesson." Her face red with embarrassment.

"Looks that way, want me to help?"

She nodded, a little nervously as she handed him a few of her textbooks. Brady handled them with ease as he chugged past her, opening the door for her like how his mother taught him. Noire said her thanks as she passed through.

"Your in quite a hurry, any reason?"

"I the bus arrives any minute now- I can't afford to be late again." Noire said as she turned her walk into jog.

On cue, a bus had stopped at the terminal to let people off and welcomed them on. Noire quickly fumbled with getting her card out of pocket, Brady stayed close behind her getting his card ready as well. A woman before Noire scanned her card and took her seat, she scanned it before finding her seat with Brady close behind her. Noire taken up a seat at the back by the window, Brady sitting close to her.

"I take it that you don't own a car?" Brady asked teasingly.

"No, I have a fear of getting into an accident." Noire answered him softly.

"Aw come on, car accidents don't happen that often, like very rarely; unless you are very unlucky."

Noire chuckled. "Yeah.."

They both fell silent, the rest of the ride was quiet between the two which gave Bady a chance to eye her. There was something about her that sparked a memory he couldn't recall,her name being the prominent piece to the whole thing. He remembered that name well but couldn't place her face, the name racked his brain as he tried to recall any memory containing her. Noire reached up and pulled a cord, the bus started to slow down; snapping Brady out of his trance. he got up as the bus slowed to a complete stop, Noire got up, hanging onto her things tightly as they exited.

"My house isn't too far from here." She said as she lead Brady down the side walk.

"Pretty nice neighborhood ya got here." Brady commented as he saw perky looking houses.

This neighborhood contained brightly painted houses of mostly blue, pink and white. Their lawns were neatly trimmed and framed with white picket fences with mail boxes standing next to a gate. Some had flowers growing along to sides of the fences. Compared to his neighborhood, this place was a piece of heaven.

"Thank you, it's really nice here. The people are nice, the kids are good and it always smells like fresh baked pies on some days." Noire stated, smiling meekly.

Brady whistled. "Nice, my ma doesn't bake too often but that's amazing to have a whole neighborhood smell like apple pie."

Noire nodded. They had passed several houses until they came to one that looked a little out of place then the others, this one had a coat of a rosy red colored paint, it's lawn was nice but it didn't look like it was trimmed that often, no flowers grew but strange types of plants that Brady could not identify. The layout of the house's exterior certainly gave him the sense that he had been here before but it felt different.

Noire had rung the doorbell, bringing Brady back down to earth. The doorknob turned, opening to reveal a pale blonde man, he wore a white collared shirt with tanned dress pants. He wasn't as tall as Brady was he certainly looked intimatidating.

"Good to see you home safe and sound Noire." He greeted his daugter.

"Thanks father, i would have missed the bus if Brady hadn't helped." Noire said as she turned to Brady.

The blond man turned his attention to Brady, he couldn't quite tell what Noire's father's expression was; the blank expression he gave made him slightly uncomfortable but then he smiled.

"I thank you, kind young man for getting my daughter home safely. Naga bless you." He bowed his head, stepping out of the way to let his daughter in.

Brady stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. The man turned to him once more.

"Are you not coming in?"

"I can?" Brady questioned.

"Of course, it's only fair I allow the man that brought my daughter home safely by inviting him in." His warm smile welcomed Brady.

He simply nodded and stepped in, using his feet to remove his shoes. He then followed the blond man down the hall. Brady took a moment to take in the home's interior, he saw several pictures and statuettes of Naga, the divine dragon. He could have guessed considering how nice this neighborhood was and how he blessed him. He had no ill will against it, he just doesn't believe in Naga all that much.

"You are just in time, my wife was just about to get started on making dinner." He said as he entered the kitchen.

"Naga's might! what are you doing?!" The man shouted, Brady nearly jumped. He peered into the kitchen, a soft blush appeared on his cheeks.

In the kitchen was an average sized woman, she wore knee length yoga pants which complimented her nice curvy figure but he could see why this man screamed- she was wearing no top nor bra. Her raven black hair draped over her shoulders but not really concealing her lucious breasts.

"I'm sorry I tried to get her to wear a top." Noire cried, clutching a shirt.

"My love, this is highly inappropriate. We have a guest." The man fumbled with his speech, clearly taken a back.

The woman simply stared at them then continued with her cooking. "So?"

"Mother, please." Noire pleaded.

"You wanted dinner, then I'll get you dinner but I'm not wearing that top." The woman said as she turned over some pieces of meat in a pan.

"Tharja, love of my life, please just put something on." The man pleaded.

The woman named Tharja simply ignored him. "So how many am i serving?"

"Mother-"

"How many am i serving?"

"..four."

Not answering back, continuing her cooking as she added a few spices to the meat. Noire was clearly embarrassed as she covered her face with the shirt she held. the man sighed, leading Brady out of the kitchen doorway.

"I- I apologize for my wife's behavior, she is rather.. a free spirit." He said, rubbing his temple.

"No, it's fine." Brady chuckled, he couldn't really shake that image out of his head.

"You and Noire may take up residence in the living room, I will talk to my wife about this." He turned and went into the kitchen.

Brady stood there for a moment before venturing on his own, he had no problem locating the living room; it was just the next doorway from the front. He took a seat on the couch, trying to figure out what just happened. What on earth did he just walk in on?

* * *

**chapter 2 finally up! sorry for the wait, college is not a good thing when you write fanfiction of two fictional characters.**

**anyways so thank you Just Some NJ Writer for pointing out a small mistake, it has been corrected and applied.**

**due to my college work getting more attention nowaday i won't update as much as i like to but i will try and squeeze out a chapter, they might be longer or shorter depending on how much time and effort i put into them. a new one will be posted some time next week in my college work will allow it.**

**-AL**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Affinity

Noire came in the living room after awhile, her face red with embarrassment. Having her guest, Brady sees her mother acting like this- and bare-chested! The horror that is her life; she put her face in her hands, obviously upset. Brady looked over to her, he felt bad that she was like this but he didn't want to coddle her; it might upset her more. He started to look around the room, trying to find something to distract them. Everywhere he looked he saw sculptures, paintings and some novelty items all depicting the same thing; Naga, the Divine dragon. He was getting the notion that her father was some religious fanatic of some sort. He chuckled as he started thinking back to horror movies he watched with Morgan and Lucina about religious fanatics.

He cleared his throat. "So, I noticed that ya guys are religious I take it?"

Noire peered up from her hands. "Oh, um just my dad and me- my mother doesn't believe in Naga."

He cocked his brow, staring at her confused. "Huh, strange I thought that since-"

"I know, the neighbours thought so too for awhile until she started farming herbs and poisonous plants, started wearing less then appropriate clothes in public, and of course slamming the door on witnesses of Naga." Noire sighed.

"Oh, wow um so how is it that yer parents are together?" Brady asked but then realized the nature of his question. "Oh, no offense of course! Just- want to know how yer parents are complete opposites and still together."

Noire giggled. "Its fine, I get asked that a lot as well. Truth is? I don't know my mother is completely different from my dad. She eats like a pig, she leaves her laundry all over the place and she refuses to do chores or cook unless she wants too. My dad on the other hand is very clean; he does a lot around the house asides from being very busy with work."

She smiled and sighs. "Though, despite this, they still very much love each other. I see the way my mother looks at my father when he leaves for work and- I can see the longing in her eyes. They may be different but they are just right for each other."

Brady smiled. He was glad she was happy with her parents, despite them being so different from each other. Thinking about it now, his parents are not so different from hers; his mother was born into a wealthy family as an heiress that owns one of the largest trading companies Ylisse. She was to inherit it but instead chose to run away with his father- a struggling college student too indebt to even take care of himself. He remembered how they met- she was taking a few business classes when she bumped into his father, he remembered his mother telling him when their eyes met- they knew they wanted each other. It was scandalous, a wealthy heiress with a lowly college student but they didn't care. They were in love, a few years later his mother became pregnant with him, they were scared of what was going to happen when her parents found out. Then when her parents were throwing a party, her and his father had one last dance before he proposed to her- they ran away that night. Skipping several towns and cities over, until they finally settled down. It was romantic because his mother gave up everything to be with his father and to start a family. He had always wondered how his grandparents would think of him and Morgan. Would they accept them or reject them? He would never know his mother refuses to contact them for reasons she would not reveal.

"Brady?" Noire snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He quickly snapped out of his little daydream. "Oh sorry, were ya saying something?"

"No, you kind of spaced out there, thinking about something?" Noire raised her brow.

"Yeah, it's not important." He shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Noire nodded.

Brady sighed. "So, how did yer parents meet?" he cleared his throat. "If you don't mind me asking of course."

Noire went silent, biting her lip. "I..I rather not talk about it."

Brady went silent; he must have hit a nerve. "Sorry if I offended ya, ya don't need ta talk about it if ya don't want too."

"Its fine, I just don't think I want to talk about it right now."

Before Brady could respond, her father walked in on them. He sighed with mild frustration.

"Sorry about that, my wife has a mind of her own. But she agreed to dress properly... for tonight. Dinner is served, would you like to join us?" Noire's father asked.

"Um sure, you gotta phone?" Brady asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes, it's in the front hall. We'll just be in the dining room when you're ready to eat." He bows his head.

Noire and her father slipped off to the dining room while Brady went to the front hall, he grabbed the phone and started punching in a number on the keypad. He picked up the receiver and heard the first ring. It rang two more times before someone answered.

"Hello, robin residents." A very feminine voice greeted.

"Hey ma, it's me." "Brady sighed.

"Brady!?" his mother's voice cracked. "Where on earth are you? Why didn't you come home with your sister? This isn't a payphone number-"

Brady quickly answered before she could ask any more questions. "I know I'm at a friend's house eating dinner."

She huffed. "Brady you have to tell me these things, your father and I was worried sick. Your sister was stuck at the school waiting too."

He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "I know I'm sorry, I'll make it up to her somehow."

"You can do that by doing chores around the house. Have a good rest of the evening dear, stay safe."

"I will, don't ya worry. Love ya." He blows a kiss into the phone and hung up.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the very long delay but I had to go through a lot of issues in my life so far. I'm still going through a few but I am capable of writing.**

**next chapter will be up soon-ish, I promise.**

**comment about any mistakes and I will fix them to my best ability.**


	4. Chapter 4

Affinity

Chapter 4

Brady was in awe, he'd never been to someone's house where they _pray_ before eating. He had to clasp his hands together bow his head as they prayed. He didn't pay much attention to their prayer, he just simply took the time to check out his surroundings. He looked around and saw even more paintings and sculptures depicting Naga in here too; made him think of which room _didn't _have Naga plastered all over the walls. He huffed then wondered if Tharja allowed this, by Noire's little description of her she wasn't religious in any way so why would she tolerate this?

He shrugged the thought off, hoping to have an answer to match later on but by now as the prayer went on he now realizes that only Noire and her father were praying. He peered over at Tharja and saw the utter boredom in her eyes as she stared blankly in front of her. He wasn't sure if she was staring at anything in particular or just spacing out. Brady turned his gaze to his dinner plate which contained a spiced steak, a hunk of mashed potatoes, and a good spoonful of mixed vegetables. It was a basic meal he was use to, his mother often made the same thing but a bit less meat though.

"Now, we eat." Noire's father said.

"Finally." Noire's mother grumbled.

As Brady and Noire's family dug into their meal, he himself had to stop himself from completely shoving the food in his mouth like he did at home- he hated to have Noire think of him as a pig, well until he looked beside him. He witnessed Tharja shove three whole spoonfuls of potatoes in her mouth, guzzle down a glass of water, tear into her steak and cram her vegetables in her mouth before wiping her face clean.

"Serve me again." Tharja demanded in a monotoned voice.

Noire, barely finished her own food just nodded her head and got up. She went over to her mother, picking up her plate and starting re-serving her. She gave her double the portion then before and sat down. Brady refraned from looking at tharja for the remainder of the evening, she might tempt him into eating like a savage.

"So, your name is Brady correct?" Noire's father spoke.

Brady swallowed the portion in his mouth and nodded. "Yah, that's my name."

Noire's father offered a smile. "It's good to meet you, I am sorry we have not been properly introduced. I am Libra, my daughter Noire-" He gestured towards Noire who waved. "And this lovely woman is my wife, Tharja."

"Charmed." Tharja glared at him.

"Nice to meet ya all." he gave a nervous smiled.

"So, tell me Brady are you attending the same university as Noire?" Libra asked, placing his chin on his hands.

"Yeah, I'm studying nursing there, already got like weekend job as a Health care aide at the local old folks home." Brady answered.

"How nice, are you living alone?" Tharja leaned in as she asked.

"Um, no i'm staying at home with my parents." Brady raised an eyebrow at the question.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Bad credit?"

"No."

"...No dieases i should no about?" she asked, narrowing her gaze at the purple haired boy.

"Um, what?"

"Dear maybe we shouldn't prod at the poor boy." Libra suggested.

"I'm sorry?" Brady couldn't understand what he was just asked at all.

"just making sure, never can be too careful with stray boys." Tharja glanced at Brady.

Brady flinched at the comment, wow he really needs to rethink his wardrobe if he's getting called a 'stray boy'. the comment did hurt but he tried to not let it show, just giving her a straight face, he can't let her read his face or else she might continue to attack him.

"Dear he's our guest, he deserves some respect." said Libra.

"Not from me, i didn't want him here nor did i want to serve him." Tharja stated coldly.

"Be reasonabl-"

"No."

"Oh please don't do tha-"

"No."

Brady tuned out as they had their little dispute. He wasn't going to get involved. he just sighed and sat back in his chair, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Noire looked down at him and put her finger to her lips. Uderstanding her gesture, he got up and followed Noire as they slipped past her feuding parents. He was quite surprised they didn't notice them slip by. Noire lead him up a flight of stairs, passing even more figurines of Naga as they came to a door.

"My parents won't come up here, it'll give us time to talk." Noire said as she opened the door.

The room's cream colored walls were adorned with posters of gothic type paintings that depicted dragons, sorcesses and death in many scenerios. Shelves that were placed on the right wall and the left were lined with stuffed animals with picture frames, books and some small colorful boxes. Papers, pencils, a laptop, a lamp and a photocopier all squish on one tiny desk. A bed with black and white blankets with colorful pillows and a princess-like head board completed this mix-matched room.

"Cute." Brady said.

"Clease don't comment on it." Noire sighed.

"Aw come on, it's cute that your room is like this. my sister couldn't decided on what type of room she wanted so she got this really silly mix-matched one." Brady laughed, recalling the memory of that horribly colorful room.

Noire smiled and giggled. She sat down on the bed and brady sitting on the chair beside the desk, things then went silent between them as they sat and awkwardly looking around the room and occasionally looking at eachother before turning away. Each not knowing what to say to eachother after that little conversation. Noire bit her lip as she sighed, taking the leap.

"You... you really don't remember me do you?" Noire said.

"I'm- what?" Brady asked, turning to her.

"It's just- how do you not recognize me? I know I've been gone awhile but I didn't think you'd forget me." Noire sounded sad as she spoke.

Brady furrowed his brow. "I have to admit that you do look familiar, I just can't place you anywhere."

Noire frowned. "Brady, when we were kids, we use to always get sick and always pass out sickness on to one another." She smiled weakly. "The nurse gave us such the talk when we came in almost every week with the sniffles or the fever."

Brady kept eye contact with her, recalling on that experience; the way she describd it rung in his head as he recalled that experience. That simple memory opened the flood gates, memories came pouring in, ones he forgot but now he remembers! then- it hit him.

"NOIRE!"

Brady jumped at her, throwing his arms around her tiny frame. She squeaked at his sudden hug, he pushed them both down on the bed in a tight embrace he kept.

"Oh my god, how could i have forgotten you! you were like my best friend, oh man all the times we built sand castles when we went to the beach- oh and the time we got in trouble at the library!" Memories of her made Brady smile big and wide at how much fun he had with her.

Noire smiled and wrapped her arms around him and started laughing, happy to know her childhood friend had finally remembered her. Her friend, her best friend Brady. They embraced, talked about their shared childhood until the bedroom door opened. Tharja and Libra stood in the doorway looking on this sight of a six foot giant hunched over and pinning their blonde haired child to her bed- such a sight always ensues misjudgement.

"...out."

* * *

**And then we finally have the reveal- well not a big reveal for us of course but for Brady and Noire! friends reunited after years of separation. i added the parents walking in part as i do love that cliche.**

**enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Affinity

Chapter 5

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like." Brady pleaded as he got off of Noire.

"Mother please don't do anything so rash..." Noire said softly as she sat back up.

Tharja narrowed her eyes. "i said- out."

"But-"

"Leave!" Tharja clenched her fists, a dark aura swirled around them.

Brady jumped back, he nodded his head and darted out the doorway passed Tharja and Libra. Racing down the stairs he quickly leapt out the door and ran pass a couple houses before stopping, he panted, kneeling over with his hands on his knees to keep himself up. He looked back to see if anyone was following him, he sighed with relief to see no one else, he wiped the sweat from his brow as he straighten himself up.

"Al'ite Brady, do not do that again." He said to himself before walking down the side way, man he has a long way to go to get back home.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Brady and his sister Morgan were in the bathroom together combing and brushing their teeth. Morgan, using her little princess pink toothbrush vigorously brushed her teeth and doing it twice over; unlike Brady she was super into getting her teeth the cleanliness by brushing two-three times a day- Brady just brushed them twice a day and that was it. Brady took a comb and ran it through his hair, once satisfied he grabbed a bottle of hair gel and he squeezed a bit onto his hand. He ran it through his still wet hair and started to shape it into his usual style.

Morgan looked at him and giggled. "Looking to impress, Hmm?"

Brady's face flushed a bit. "Don't you have books to gather?"

Morgan shook her head. "Nope, did that last night- now speaking of such, where were you?"

Brady stopped messing with his hair and just bit his lip, last night was so awkward for him; first he saw full grown breasts on a half naked woman, then then he witnessed said woman wolf down a meal like it was nothing. He honestly didn't know how to tell her, he scratched the back of his neck while Morgan leaned in smiling, her eagerness apparent in her round, hazel nut colored eyes.

"Well- um, you see I went to go visit a friend. one I haven't seen in a while to be honest and it was great. I got to eat dinner with them and we talked." Brady shrugged as if it was no big deal. Morgan on the other hand wasn't satisfied.

"That's not the whole story and you know it. So stop lying and tell me." Morgan crossed her arms.

Brady bit his lip, before he could speak both of them heard a shriek of such an unholy volume that would send even the scrariest of creatures running for the hills-

"Kids! time to eat, now!"

"C-coming mother!" They had shouted in unison before rushing down the stairs in a frenzy.

They turned a corner and sat down at the kitchen table. Their mother looked at them with the steerest of glares before setting their breakfast in front of them; Morgan and Brady just nodded to her and quietly started to eat. Maribelle sat down next to their father who looked equally as scared as he took a sip of his tea.

"Kids." Maribelle began.

Morgan and Brady sat up straight, sucking in breaths as their father, Roan simply stopped drinking the tea but still holding the cup to his lips.

Maribelle ran her eyes over both over kids and closed them. "Don't run down the stairs." she took a sip of her tea.

Morgan and Brady breathed steadily together. "Yes, ma'am."

They continued eating but picked the pace up, they didn't want to be late and their mother would have an absolute fit if they missed the transit bus. They didn't want to remember last time they were both last- oh god they look she had on her face as she drove them to school. How their father managed to fall for and calm down their raging mother was a mystery to even them but they learned not to question it- if it kept their mother as bay then they were fine with it.

Maribelle looked at her watch and took a final sip of her tea. "Bus will be here in 5 minutes."

"Right, um, gotta go!" Morgan said as she stood up and grabbed her back, racing out the door.

"Wait for me!" Brady called out to Morgan and just ran off after her.

Maribelle and her husband, Roan were left alone in the dining room/kitchen as they heard the faint noise of the front door closing. Things were quiet in that time as Maribelle poured herself another cup of tea before Roan spoke up.

"Did you really need to yell?" Roan asked.

"No but it gets them motivated. Now-" She turned to her purple haired husband. "Don't you have to be somewhere?"

Roan chuckled nervously as he got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before darting out the door. Maribelle smirked at her work as she sat back.

"Ah, it's so good to be feared by family."

* * *

On the bus ride to Morgan's school Brady and Morgan breathed sighs of relief as they were out of their mother's range of madness.

"Oh man I thought she was going to give us the whip." Morgan said as she leaned back in her seat.

"Ma never does that, but man a lecture was inevitable if she didn't leave fast enough." Brady corrected her.

"Right but man am I glad we got out of their in time, feel sorry for dad though." Morgan sighed.

"Yeah, he married her." Brady agreed.

They sat their in relief they didn't get the worst of their mother's wrath, they can recall how their friend's parents would say that Maribelle had quite the temper when they first met her and how snobby she was but now, she's cooled down a bit thanks to their dad being her mediator. He remembered how uncle Vaike used to flinch, _flinch_ in terror of Maribelle when he forgot his table manners. Their thoughts were interrupted when the bus came to a stop, they got off and started walking the little ways to Morgan's high school.

Their in the school's courtyard they saw the same amount of students outside with their respectable friend groups, one group spotted them, a certain dark chestnut haired boy looked at them and leaped up from his seat as he rushed over to them.

"Morgan!" he said as he charged over.

Morgan looked over and smiled. "Owain!"

The kid named Owain outstretched his arms as he picked up Morgan and started to twirl her around. Brady disgusted by the display plucked his sister from his grasp and set her down beside him.

"Keep it in yer pants." Brady uttered.

Owain's face flushed. "Aw screw you Brady."

Morgan giggled. "Aw don't tease him, he's sensitive you know."

"Morgan, don't tell him." Owain pleaded.

"What's wrong Owain, can't take the truth?" A chestnut haired girl said as she came up to them.

She stood tall with confidence as she put her hands on her hips, flipping her hair over her shoulders as her smug look made Owain scoff.

"Do you have better things to do then torture me?" Owain said.

"Hm, let me think- no." she said.

"Aw come on, Severa don't be so mean to him." Morgan giggled as she patted Owain on the head.

"But it's so fun, he's easy to bug." Severa snickered.

"girl hell." Owain muttered under his breath.

Brady rolled his eyes, by how Morgan and Severa treated Owain he was sure that his sister was a little sadistic but he wasn't going to defend the kid from the attacks. He simply turned and walked away, he can hear Owain calling from him to stay and help him but they fall on deaf ears as Brady turned the corner down the street.

It had take Brady awhile to reach his university due to the long bus ride but he got there with minutes to spare. He walked in through the sliding doors and he saw that yet again the same sight he saw yesterday- a full lobby of a bunch of different tables with people sitting behind them and talking to others on the other side of the table. It hasn't been one week of classes and already people are gathering around and joining clubs. Brady sighed as he walked down in between the tables and people gathered around them.

"Brady!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the side to see a blonde haired man with black rimmed glasses waving him over. Brady smiled when he recognized him.

He walked up to the table and greeted the man. "Hey Laurent, you in on this club business as well?"

Laurent shook his head. "Oh no, I'm just passing out flyers for school events."

"Ah, forgot you were on the student council." Brady sighed, he should have known since in highschool he was on the same thing.

"The council will be lost without my level of expertise and experience." Laurent said proudly.

Brady rolled his eyes. "Of course, so what does student council have planned this week?" he grabbed a flyer to look at.

"On the flyer you have we have a cooking class instructed by a famous chef we managed to get a hold of." Laurent stated.

"Heh, well now i know what Lucina is signing up for." Brady snickered.

Laurent rolled his eyes. "She is quite proficient at cooking."

"Well yeah considering you both live together, someone has to do the cooking." Brady teased. "I'm just surprised you both haven't already gotten married and had a kid yet."

Laurent froze up and blushed madly. "T-that's none of your business." he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

Brady chuckled. "Aw c'mon Laurent, everyone knows you and Lucina have been in a long healthy relationship since tenth grade. More so now that you both live together without any supervision; how scandalous." Brady smirked.

Laurent's face went a darker shade of red as Brady continued. "If you must know, we have thought about it now please stop with the questions."

"Wait, oh go back- you both thought about what?" Brady arched a brow at the blushing blonde.

"Figure it out, now just please sign up for something before I pass out." Laurent pushed his hat over his face to hide his obvious blush.

Brady rolled his eyes, good old Laurent was always squeamish when it came to him and Lucina but whatever he tries to hide is already know; plus lucina's sister Cythina was a loud mouth- not the best way to know about lucina and laurent's avid sex life from.

He looked through the flyers and his eyes widen, on a clipboard held a piece of paper labelled as 'archery club sign up sheet' but that wasn't what caught his attention. One of the named that signed up were 'Noire'. He smiled and grabbed one of the pens from the table and wrote his name down below her's.

* * *

**Ugh I feel like this is a filler chapter I'm sorry I'm delaying the Brady/Noire cuteness but I promise next chapter will have the cuteness!**

**now we see some other characters too before then, a cute dorky Owain and a blushing blond Laurent- I'll let you figure out who their dads are.**

**enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Affinity

Chapter 6

"Come on Robin! Shoot the arrow already." a roar of angry patrons behind him yelled.

Brady stood there, arms outstretched and shaking as he gripped the bow and tried to keep it straight. He never thought the Archery club would be so impatience and full of rage, he expected kind and gentle people. He tried to steady the bow but the setting sun soon flashed its rays in his eyes as he finally let go of the arrow. The arrow zipped through the air but lost its altitude and lazily dove towards the ground. The arrow head grazed the ground, making it flipped a couple of times before it finally laid flat on the grass. The other members began uproar of laughter; his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he sat back down on the bench.

"Don't feel bad." a hand touched his shoulder. Looking he saw the blond haired Noire again.

"It takes time to adjust and get better." she smiles at him.

Brady felt his heart lift up with such encouraging words. He was glad Noire was here, she's better company then the rest of the people here. If it weren't for her, he would have quit.

"Alright, let's stop laughing at Mr. Robin's unfortunely weak muscles and get on with business." a medium aged woman with a clipboard said.

"Now, before we try again I must remind you that this program isn't just for fun, this program is going to be hard. I won't lie to you, your arms will hurt but that's beside the point- the point is I need a team together. A team to help bring glory back to this college once again." she began to pace the length of the bench the members sat on.

"Too long have we lost to both the Plegian and Rega Feroxi archery teams? We need to pull ourselves out of the gutter and win- that means you too Mr. Robin." she point at Brady, snickers can be heard from the other members.

"We need to be strong, vigilant, and most importantly- better than them."

Brady tuned out of the coach's little rant, he wasn't interested in officially 'joining' this club. He turned to see a starry-eyed Noire, she watched as the coach paced and ranted back and forth. He could plainly see that this club meant a lot to her, but he never knew she was one for archery. She was a meek little girl when he last saw her but now? She's seemed to have taken on a completely different route of interests. He wonders what else was different about her now.

"... In conclusion, I want you all to win! I want us to win-"

Before the coach could finish, the bell rang and all the members got up and started to walk out. The coach looked slightly annoyed but said nothing as they left. Brady sighed with relief when he was able to go; he got up with his bag and headed towards the building. Noire followed close behind him as they walked through the door and through the halls. It was quiet between them for the most part but it was also kind of awkward, none of them really said anything to each other since they went to the archery meeting. Well, nothing other than encouraging words really. Brady was the first to speak up.

"So, I didn't know you liked Archery. When did that happen?" he smiled at her.

"Oh, that's kind of a long story- you want to hear it?" Noire asked, looking a little embarrassed and shy.

Brady shrugged. "Sure, kind of interested in hearing how your life was after you left."

"Well, alright- it started some years ago. Before we moved back to Ylisse I was attending a Plegian high school. They had an archery club like this one, except the coach was a little nicer. Anyway, I watched them practice a few times and well; liked it. I asked to join but they wouldn't let me, they said it was for trained archers only." Noire sighed with frustration.

"They sound really pretentious, if you ask me." Brady scoffed.

"They were. They hated anyone who wasn't already skilled in archery so I made it my goal to try my best to get in. I asked my mother for a bow but she wouldn't buy me one because she wanted me to learn magic like her- of course I still don't know if I'm even able to cast spells. So I asked my father instead, he didn't want me to get involved with people like them so he refused as well." Noire looked kind of sad as she ended that part.

"But you must have somehow got a bow right? I mean you didn't just give up." Brady stated. Earlier he saw her skill with the bow; she was practically an expert already.

"Yeah, well I did give up on joining them actually but I didn't stop want to actually learn. I worked a few part time jobs after school to work up enough money to buy my own bow. It even took longer to actually learn to pull the string back, but in time I got gradually better at it and soon enough I was pretty adept at it. I could shoot a target from a long distance while landing close to the bull eyes. My father really encouraged me to keep practicing but my mother was still resistant to me continuing this practice. Said it wasn't 'a typical interest for a child of heir's'" Noire put extra emphasis on the last bit.

Brady rolled his eyes. "Yeah, believe me I know. I can still feel the burns of her tossing fireballs at me- good thing you stopped her from using that purple tome or I would have been in trouble."

Noire giggled. "Yeah, but I have to ask, how did you know what the purple tome was? No one ever knows the name of it then the other tomes."

"Oh, my father is a dark mage as well- minus the creepy worship of a long dead dragon." Brady snickered

Noire blinked before she spoke. "I didn't know that, I thought he favored the sword more."

"Yeah, he kind of switched interests. Maybe it has something to do with your mother? I remember him saying they were friends once before either of us was born." Brady said, scratching his head trying to remember.

"My mother says that too, never said why they never keep in contact anymore though." Noire shrugged.

"Yeah...hey Noire, I know you have to like go home but you think it would be alright with your folks if you come over to my place? It's only fair since I went over there for dinner and a visit." Brady asked.

Noire stopped walking and just stood there as she shifted uncomfortably; thinking about his offer. Brady waited next to her, eager to hear her response but hoping she says yes.

"Well, I guess I could. I just need to phone them." Noire said as she continued to walk again.

Brady smiled widely as he caught up with her. They walked out the door and saw a bus rolling up the stop and they quickly rushed over to bus before it left. They scanned their cards and took a seat near the back.

"They're going to be so stoked to see you. They haven't seen you since you moved away, I bet their going to be as surprised as I was." Brady tapped his feet on the ground in excitement.

Noire smiled at his excitement and nodded. "I suppose so, which I have to ask- you have a sister now?"

"Oh yeah right, you moved away before she was born. But don't worry; I'm sure Morgan will be glad to see you like I am." Brady offered a reassuring smile.

Noire accepted it and laughed. When they felt the bus stop they got up and got off the bus in an orderly fashion but stopped in their tracks. Around them were tall buildings, long straight and wide streets with narrow sidewalks- this wasn't the suburbans. They turned to get back on but the bus already closed its doors and drove away. They froze in their tracks, neither wanting to scream or panic, fearing what might be attracted if they do. Brady was the first to speak up.

"Okay, let's not panic- let's just call our parents to come pick us up." Brady dug through his bag but felt nothing that resembled his phone's shape.

"Shit, I must have forgotten it. Noire, do you have one?" Brady turned to her.

Noire had a sad and guilty look as she looked downwards. "...I don't own one."

She flinched, as if waiting for him to yell at her for being stupid- but nothing. She looked up and saw Brady running a hand through his messy hair as he looked straight ahead. She walked up beside him.

"What are we going to do?" she asked meekly.

Brady sighed. "I guess we walk forward until we find a phone booth. I got coins if we do." Brady said as he grabbed Moiré's hand.

Moiré's face went red at the sudden touch; she looked up at him but didn't question him. She just attached herself to his arm; tighten her grip she won't let go. Brady felt this but refused to look down, he wasn't about to let her see him red in the face like a love struck school boy. As they walked forward the sun began to finally fall behind the mountains in the background, turning the sky from its orange purple tints to pitch black darkness. No light but the streetlights illuminating their way along the narrow sidewalk.

Noire bit her lip as she looked around nervously. "Brady, I'm scared."

Brady looked down at her, seeing her nervously search every corner of darkness. He wanted to tell her he was just as scared but he couldn't- he refused to show her just how vulnerable he really was. He huffed and stood tall.

"don't worry, I'm here for you." he forced himself not sound shaky- he wanted her to feel safe and if making himself seem like he's someone she can count on, so be it then.

Ahead of them they see some guys, two stationed on a doorstep to a building and another leaned up against a streetlight. They all looked pretty intimidating in the dim light and the shadows casted around their faces. Brady and Noire stopped in their tracks, not sure what to do.

"M-maybe we should go back..." Noire suggested.

Brady looked ahead of him, seeing there were only three guys. He thinks to himself that he could take them on if things go weary. He sucked in a breath and walked forward, Noire being surprised; trying to pull him back but Brady was rigid in his movement and kept going.

"What are you doing? Let's go back, please." Noire pleaded but it was too late. They were already in the presence of the three scary men.

Noire kept close to Brady as they walked forward but she could feel their eyes on her as if she was wearing a welcome mat on her back. Noire yelped, feeling fingers pitch her bum; Brady turned around and put Noire behind him.

"Tch, nice girl you got there. What did you have to do to get that?" the guy who pitched Noire spoke up. Leaning to one-side to try and get a look at her.

"None of your business now leaves her alone." Brady said, effectively blocking the guy's line of sight of Noire.

"She's gotta charge like a good bit of cash, you must be rich." another man says as he gets up, also trying to get a peek at Noire.

Brady's eyes went wide with that statement- did they think she was a prostitute? Brady gritted his teeth together, without think he punched the closest guy next to him. He then threw himself at them and starting a wailing on them. The other two guys saw this and completely ignore Noire as they ganged up on Brady. A quick punch to Brady's back made him stagger but he kept himself up as he turned his fist making contact with the one who hit him. The guy Brady was beating up gave a quick gab to his back, the sharp pain in his back made him fall down. The three guys them started to repeatedly kick him.

Noire froze with fear when the fighting starts. She watched as Brady was getting beaten by these three men, she couldn't bear to watch but she also couldn't her eyes away from the horrid scene. Tears ran down her eyes, she wanted them to stop but she couldn't move- she felt helpless. Then something snapped inside her, she narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"You dare hurt my companion with your cheap punches and unfairness? HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted.

The three guys drew their attention to Noire. They could see the anger in her eyes as she stepped forward.

"Ha! Look she's trying to act tough!" the three men burst in to laughter.

Noire did not take kindly to this and instead ran up to the first guy punched him square in the jaw. He was knocked back by the sheer force she came at him with, but he did not fall. The other two looked at her with utter confusion.

"You dare belittle me?! I shall show you the power of BLOOD AND THUNDER! HAHAHA!"

Brady could barely focus his eyes, he couldn't see much but he did hear Noire. He tried to keep his eyes but it slowly went dark when the three men moved towards her.

"Noire..."

* * *

**Ugh I am so sorry that I took long to update but I am facing major writer's block. Plus I have a side project that is taking over my free time. but I am determined to finish my stories and start the upcoming ones, I promise to update more often now.**

**I hope this chapter will satisfy your Brady/Noire feels until i can write the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The world before him was dark, Brady had passed out and couldn't be aware of the time or what happened after he closed his eyes. He wasn't aware of his surroundings and couldn't open his eyes but he felt that he wasn't lying on the cold cement ground anymore. It felt soft and his body felt relaxed but ached. He mustered all his strength to move his arm, it didn't hurt but his arm felt heavy. He groaned as he tried his hand at opening his eyes. The lighting around him made it hard to focus on what or where he was, he squinted and let his eyes adjust little by little until he could make out some shapes. He peered around from where he laid, he spotted objects and furniture that he recognized- painted walls of white and a faded green color with a curtain bunched up on the side, a brown door and some chairs off to the side- the basics of Hospital fixtures.

If he wasn't always visiting the Hospital in his youth then he wouldn't have recognized them. He knew why he was here but he wasn't sure how he got here. He sighed.

"Mom, dad! Brady's awake!"

He nearly jumped straight up, hearing the familiar voice and both getting startled by the volume of their voice. He turned his head and sat up slightly to see Morgan standing in the doorway, in a few seconds their parents came through pushing past Morgan. His Mother, Maribelle, her eyes started to well up with tears as she ran around to him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my precious darling!" she cried as she squeezed him in her grip.

Brady winced but he didn't pull away. His father, Roan joined his mother and hugged him also. He felt the older man's fingers nestle into his violet hair and the other wrapping around his waist. Both his parents cried silently as they held onto Brady as if for dear life. When he thought the crushing yet loving embrace was over, his sister joined in. At this moment Brady was afraid his family would squeeze the very life out of him, he squeaked when they finally released their grip. His mother's hands going to his cheeks as she stared at him and spoke.

"Brady, what on earth happen to you?" She asked, clearly distressed.

He honestly didn't know what to tell her, they got off at the wrong stop and he got the crap kicked out of him? What kind of story is that to tell a mother, and if that happens to be the one with the foulest of temper in all of the Ylisse. He bite his lip and looked away from her.

"Brady, do not look away from your mother. Now tell me, what happened- why were you found on the sidewalk with three other men on the ground? Why were Noire's hands bleedings?"

Wait- what?

Three guys on the ground, and Noire's hands? What happened after he passed out? All he could remember was someone shouting before his world went black and he lost track of time. He scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know what to tell you…" He sighed. "We missed our stop, and got off on the wrong part of town, I don't know where we were so I decided to try and look for a pay phone so I could call you guys. That didn't go according to plan when Noire and I were jumped by three guys, they beat me to the ground and I blacked out. I don't know what happened after that."

He didn't know how to word it but it was the truth from his side of the story, he had no idea what happened after that or how he winded up here. Before his mother could speak, someone interrupted.

"Ah, so the young Brady is awake? How is he?"

The Robin family turned heads and looked towards the door, there standing just in the entrance was a tall woman clad in armor, her red hair the most noticeable feature upon first glance. She smiled warmly and walked towards the family with her arms behind her back. Roan chuckled.

"I think you can drop the 'chief commander of the guard' act, for now, Cordelia." He smiled at her as he relaxed somewhat.

She nodded her head and brought her arms down in front of her. "Sorry, long hours in the office and patrolling make it hard to be 'casual.'" She responded.

"Maybe so, being Advisor isn't easy either, but maybe with more time spent with us and friends will change that." He mused.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at Roan as she shifted her weight to one side, crossing her arms. "Maybe so but- back to business." She stood straight once more, taking a notepad out of a pouch around her waist. "Alright, Brady if you are lucid enough then I would like to ask you a few questions regarding the incident."

Brady nodded and sat up more, groaning at a slight pain in his stomach as he moved. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just ya know, fire away."

Cordelia nodded. "What were you and Noire doing in downtown of Ylisse's capital?" she asked.

"We missed our stop and the bus just kept driving and dropped us off there." Brady answered.

"I see, what happened after?" She asked, writing down on her notepad.

"We decided to try and find a pay phone when we were confronted by three men. They started a fight and knocked me down." Brady answered again.

She nodded as she scribbled down in her notepad. "Mhm, and after?"

Brady shrugged. "I don't know, I passed out and woke up here."

Cordelia stopped writing and nodded, she closed her pad. "Thank you, I'll be complying this data with what was gathered at the scene." She looked at Brady and sigh, she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Off the record, I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's fine, I'm going to be okay. I'm a tough kid." Brady mused.

"He's right, Cordelia. The doctor said his injuries weren't too severe." Roan piped in.

"Thank goodness for that, I don't know what I'd do if my baby boy had to stay in the hospital any longer," Maribelle whined and kissed Brady's face.

Brady blushed and grumbled under his breath about his mother embarrassing him. Cordelia giggled at the sight and looked at her watch, she frowned and sighed.

"With this going on, I won't make it back home for supper." Cordelia shook her head. "Severa is going to kill me." She muttered under her breath.

Maribelle frowned and got up and folded her arms, standing side by side Cordelia dwarfed Maribelle by her height but that didn't take away the threatening demeanor the small woman had.

"Now listen here, you have been working tirelessly to keep this city safe and under your watchful gaze we have been as safe as any security force can make us be but hear me when I tell you this; you cannot, and I mean cannot miss another meal with your daughter. I mean it, Fredrick and you are so busy that you barely spent time at home with your daughter." Maribelle huffed and glared up at Cordelia. "So, as a solution. I invite you and your family to come and have dinner at my house. Brady is going to be discharged soon and you cannot refuse an invite otherwise it will be extremely rude." Maribelle made a loud 'Hmph!' sound as she clacked the bottom of her heel to the ground.

Roan, Brady, and Morgan watched as they looked to Cordelia for a reaction. She was shocked, bewildered more like it with how her eyes widen at Maribelle's blunt and aggressive invitation to dinner. Her face soften and smiled, she chuckled.

"I suppose it's been awhile. I could pass this onto Sully and Stahl…" Cordelia rubbed her neck.

"Good, see you in an hour. Come along dear, let's notify the doctors and get out of this place." Maribelle motioned for Roan to follow her.

He gave Morgan and Brady a quick kiss before getting up and following the two woman out the door. Morgan and Brady were silent with what they had seen, they side-eyed each other and snickered.

"Mom certainly has a way of persuasion." She giggled.

"Well, that's mom for you. Scary but is extremely polite and considerate." Brady added.

"Never a good thing." Morgan mused.

"Better hope she didn't hear that." Brady laughed, Morgan joined in but Brady's laugh died down a few seconds before he stopped. Morgan noticed this and turned to him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Morgan, do you know where Noire is?" He asked.

"Oh, well, she left earlier. Her parents came by and picked her up. Why do you wanna know?" She raised a brow at her brother.

He shook his head at her. "Nothing, just curious,"

* * *

**Hello, sorry for the long wait but I recently got back into Fire emblem thanks to Fates coming to America. I refound my love for it and re-started playing Awakening and start gushing over my ships. Anyways, I might work on a modern AU for Fates too with all my ships in there too.**

**anyways, sorry for the delay but I hope you like this update. There will be more mentions/hints of my other ships so far two are mentioned/implied in this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
